


This is me trying

by Eniloracsp



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eniloracsp/pseuds/Eniloracsp
Summary: Hello!This is a mini fic about what I wish had happened in season two and slightly inspired on This is me trying by Taylor SwiftThis is regal believer all the way because it's the best thing about ouat imo
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Henry Mills
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	This is me trying

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place on season 2 when Cora appears in Storybrooke, Henry is living with the Charmings and this will focus on his relationship with Regina. 
> 
> English is not my first language, be nice about it :) feel free to correct me, tho!  
> I
> 
> Hope you like it!

He's living with Emma and his grandparents for a while now and he should be happy. They defeated evil. They didn't let him join anything, but told him that his grandmother is finally gone. They didn't explain how. They never tell him anything. They just told him Cora was evil just like his mom.

Henry lets his thoughts go to his mother. He's not allowed to visit her, Snow says it's dangerous. He haven't seen Regina for months, not since she appeared at the welcome party when Emma and Snow came back. She doesn't seem so evil now, even when Emma told him she killed Archie, part of him didn't believe and he was right. Cora did it. But Snow says they're both evil and now that mom's mom is gone she may turn evil again. He hopes not. She promised him. 

He's pretending to watch cartoons while listening to the adult conversation happening in the kitchen of the loft.

"She wants to see him, it's her only request." 

He can't see her face, but Emma's voice is low and more serious than he ever heard.

"We don't know what she'll do or say to him, she's just killed her mother."

"We don't have proof of this, Snow, you know that. Maybe after meeting him she will tell us what happened."

"I agree with her, Emma, we fought Cora for weeks with any signs of her and then one day she appears and says she's dealt with her mother. Knowing Regina, there's only one way to deal with people."

The whole conversation makes Henry dizzy. His mom wouldn't hurt him, right? She loves him. But what if she loved her mother too? She can't kill someone she loves…. His thoughts goes to that weird dude at the stables and how his mom protect him from him, she called him Daniel, just like his middle name.

Henry knows in his heart that his mom will choose him over anything, over her first love and maybe even her mom, so he goes in the kitchen where the adults are still discussing.

"I wanna see my mom."

* * *

They'll meet at the park, Emma will pick him up in three hours. She's with her walkie talkie and before he hopes off the car she tells him to use his if he needs help.

Henry easily spots his mom sitting on a bench, her eyes are on him the whole walk till he's in front of her. She stands up.

"Hi Mom"

"Hello Henry, may I hug you? "

It's weird, mom's being all formal with him, but he allows her to hug him, realizing that he misses her hugs. 

They sit and it's awkward, she's too far from him and he misses her touch.

"How are you? How's school?"

"I'm okay, school is weird because everyone is still trying to understand how it will work now" 

"Of course. Are you having fun at Emma's place?"

Henry is tired of this, he wants to know what's going on.

"Mom why are we here? Please don't lie to me."

"I promise I won't lie, but I need you to promise me you will listen everything I have to say before making assumptions, okay?"

She's looking in his eyes and he knows she's telling the truth. Mom avoids eye contact when she lies to him. He nodds.

"Before telling you, I need to know what they told you about Cora."

"Not much, honestly. They told me she's your mom, she's evil and now she's gone."

His mom closes her eyes and take a deep breath, she seems relieved, but then he talks again.

"Snow thinks you killed her."

Her eyes snap open and for a second he can see that scary face she makes when she's angry, but it's gone when she replies

"Your grandmother has a lot of thoughts, doesn't she?"

"I don't believe it, though."

His mom faces softens and she looks at him like she used to do when he was little bringing her flowers from the garden.

"The reason we are here, Henry, is because I want to tell you what happened between my mother and I and maybe you can see that I'm really trying to be good. "

His eyes doesn't let hers for even a second when she's talking. 

And she talks.

Regina talks about when she was a kid, maybe his age, and her mom slapped her hard enough to cause the scar on her lip.

She talks about when she tried to run away and her mom's magic didn't let her, she apologies again for using magic on him for doing the same.

She talks about the guy at the stables, Daniel.

She talks about rescuing Snow White, her mother and what reasons led her marry the king.

She talks about throwing Cora on a mirror and, years after, leaving Jefferson to deal with her in Wonderland. 

Tears fell when she says she can't have biological babies because of her mother. He doesn't understand but he feels it's something one day she'll explain to him. 

"And then I cast the curse and I thought I was free from her, until Emma told me she was in enchanted forest and knew about you. I couldn't let anything happen to you." 

"What did you do?"

"When she arrived and framed me for Archies false murder, I knew that the next step was putting everyone against me so I could be in her side. But I knew if I ever joined her, I would break my promise to you. I wouldn't be good."

His mom is openly crying now and he doesn't think twice before hugging her, he adjust himself so he's sitting on her lap, head resting on her shoulder with his legs on the bench and doesn't even care if he's too old for it. She stopped crying and now is drawing patterns on his arm with one hand.

"Henry, do you know about Captain Hook?"

"Yes, he's around and chasing Emma like some weirdo."

"He was working with Cora, he too tried to make me side with them, but I never trusted him" 

"He smells bad"

His comment earned him a throathy laugh that made him smile.

"Yes, he does. Anyway, I refuse to work with them, so Cora threatened to hurt the thing I love the most if I didn't change my mind."

"Me"

"Yes, and I couldn't let her do it, not after all that."

"Mom, what did you do?"

"I found her heart, she doesn't keep it in her chest. I found it and I command her to leave us and Storybrooke alone. The command sent her back to Wonderland."

His eyes were wide now. It's the same thing she did with Graham in his book and after that she kill-

Regina turned his face so he was facing her now, her fingers holding his chin.

"I didn't kill her, Henry. I need you to trust me."

"What happened to her heart?"

"It's in my vault." 

"What are you going to do with it?"

"That's why I wanted to see you. What do you want me to do with it?"

Henry is confused.

They never let him make decisions, they always tell him he's too young and now the person they want him to hate is asking for help. She's trying to be good and wants his help. He stays silent for a long time just thinking about everything she said to him, everything that his mom went through that isn't in the book and he decided that to him she's already a hero. And a hero always do the right thing.

"I think we should return it to her chest. Maybe she's evil because she doesn't have it"

She makes that face again, the mom face.

"Sweetheart, it's not that simple, I'm evil and I have my heart."

"You're not evil anymore, you're trying to be good and you love me, evil doesn't love."

She hugs him so tight he thinks he's gonna explode. Their three hours passed and Emma parks again to collect him, he doesn't want to leave, but he knows that the adults have so much to take about. 

"Thank you for the advice, Henry. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom" 


End file.
